


Cold

by sunnysideslide (WiggleWorm)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fanon Glanni Glæpur, Fluff, M/M, but thats okay because now we gots, glanni got hurt, i cant tell anymore, i guess??, prob not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/sunnysideslide
Summary: Glanni sprained his ankle and Íþróttaálfurinn is trying to help him.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittergoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergoth/gifts).



> for my lovely friend @glaepurhoe that ive been trying to write a giant fic for but i cant words
> 
> this is based off of this prompt:  
> https://if-we-re-talking-stories.tumblr.com/post/168048624881/oh-stop-whining-youll-be-fine-and-if-im

“This is it, i’m done for! Who would have thought the great  _ Glanni Glæpur _ could ever be  _ defeated _ ?” Glanni wailed, while watching the hero wrap his ankle.

“You  _ slipped. _ On  _ ice _ .” Íþróttaálfurinn said, shaking his head at the other man’s dramatic reaction. He wasn’t even surprised that this was how Glanni reacted to falling flat on his face after trying to walk across a cold frozen lake.

“I was attacked! That thing was planted there to kill me!” Glanni swatted away the hero’s hands and brought his knees up against his chest.

“Oh stop whining, you’ll be fine.”   


“And if I’m  _ not _ ?” He asked, glaring down at his partner.   


“Then you can go to the afterlife with the satisfaction of proving me wrong.” the hero scoffed. He brought up his hand and wrapped it around the criminals leg softly, bringing back his injured ankle. “You should be more careful though, you sprained your ankle pretty bad. You should stay off of it for a few days.”

“Are you telling me to be  _ lazy _ ?” Glanni smirked so wide that the hero was worried his face might cramp and give him another reason to mope around. 

“Not be  _ lazy _ , just don’t  _ walk _ . There’s plenty of exercises that don’t require your feet!” 

Glanni laughed at that, like it was a joke between them. “Exercise?  _ Me _ ?” He laughed harder and pat the hero’s head, “I think  _ you _ might have hit your head on that ice!”

Íþróttaálfurinn sighed to himself. When he finished bandaging the man’s ankle he said “...Maybe so.” 

Before Glanni could tease him for trying to get him to exercise, he stood up and started talking again. “I’ll get you an ice pack, keep you foot up.” and with that he left to find an ice pack. He wasn’t even sure he had a frozen bag, let alone an ice pack.

He rummaged through the cabinets of his airship, growing more annoyed every time he had to look in a new spot. He didn’t even own a fridge, there was never a reason to!

Eventually he gave up, grabbed a plastic bag, and filled it with the snow falling outside. 

_ I should have done this to begin with… _

When he reentered the room, he found that Glanni had slipped from the chair that he was previously in and had fallen asleep sprawled out on the floor. He couldn’t possibly be comfortable, but there he was, sleeping like it didn’t even matter that he was on the floor of all places. Íþróttaálfurinn could see the bruises starting to form that were poking through under the bandages, the muddy purples and greys blending together smoothly on the mans pale skin. 

When he gently put the ice bag on the others ankle, he felt him jolt under his hand, startled by the sudden cold. 

“The fuck?” He said and pushed the bag off.

“You need this to help you get better, leave it.” The hero spoke like he was talking to one of the children, calm and smooth, as if he might startle him and have to watch him run off and hide away in one of his hideouts until he thought it safe.

“Don’t need anything.” his words were slurring slightly around the edges. Íþrót must have been gone longer than he thought he was.

He knew he should probably move Glanni to a more comfortable spot… But he also know Glanni didn’t like being moved. He huffed and went to his bed to find a blanket that was large enough for the man Most of the hero’s covers were too short for the taller, but he did have one soft one that was just long enough. Finding it, he pulled it out and draped it across the criminal and made sure the ice pack was securely in place. 

“G’night Glanni.” Íþróttaálfurinn said to the unconscious man, and received a grunt in return.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of multiple cuz when i procrastinate a fic im working on another fic so you better believe yous guys are gonna get a ton of glanni
> 
> the file name for this was ice ice baby


End file.
